Selamat pagi, Tuan Penulis
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Rambut acak-acakan tak lagi terurus, dikeramas atau terkena air pun rasanya tidak. Mata ngantuk merem-melek berbonus kantung, kulit yang memucat kekurangan gizi dan jarang terkena sinar matahari membuat wajah bagaikan belang hewan berbulu hitam putih. Bau badan yang semerbak, tak kalah dengan tikus hon, jika kamu seorang penulis, jangan sampai seperti ini.
_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: M**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Drama.**_

 _ **Main Pair: Pendulum.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, AU, Fanon, maybe—OOC, french kiss eksplisit, some mistakes EYD, shonen-ai.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hm, kapan terakhir kali Razen** **ngetik** _ **fanservis?**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Selamat pagi, Tuan Penulis**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Ada kabar gembira!**

 **Katanya, pemerintah akan memberikan fasilitas bagi para penulis untuk berkarya. Dana akan diberikan untuk meningkatkan kualitas karya, untuk kemudahan para penulis kelak. Wow! Bukankah itu hebat?**

"Bercanda, ya? Ada dana atau tidak, kekejaman monster _deadline_ tidaklah berkurang."

"Jangan termakan kalimat kemudahan akan adanya dana. Justru dengan adanya dana, para penulis mau tak mau harus menghasilkan karya berkualitas. Heh, tak semudah itu karya bisa menjadi _best seller_ dalam sekejap mata."

"AAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

"Astaga. Wajahmu kian menakutkan dari hari ke hari."

Rambut acak-acakan tak lagi terurus, dikeramas atau terkena air pun rasanya tidak. Mata ngantuk merem-melek berbonus kantung, kulit yang memucat kekurangan gizi dan jarang terkena sinar matahari membuat wajah bagaikan belang hewan berbulu hitam putih. Bau badan yang semerbak, tak kalah dengan tikus got. Suntuk, lesu, lemas, tak bertenaga.

Mohon, jika kamu seorang penulis, jangan ada yang sampai seperti Yuuya Sakaki-Sensei.

"Diamlah ... Naskah baru selesai kusetor tadi malam ... Ah ..., aku ingin tidur ..." Dengan terkantuk-kantuk, Yuuya mengucek matanya sembari menyikat giginya. Yakin, ini pasti pertama kalinya ia menyikat gigi setelah lewat tiga hari tak keluar kamar.

Reiji memijat pelipis, tak habis pikir dengan penulis novel yang satu ini. Rasanya ia baru meninggalkannya selama satu minggu, kenapa sudah berevolusi menjadi mayat hidup begini? Oh, astaga, sungguh mengerikan sekali penampilan pemuda berumur nyaris kepala dua ini.

"Aku mau tidur ...," tutur Yuuya, matanya menerawang membayangkan empuknya ranjang yang sudah lama tidak ia manjakan. Oh, tunggulah ranjang beserta bantal guling kesayangan Yuuya, kalian akan segera dimanjakan. Mohon maaf selama ini kalian diabaikan, Yuuya tak bermaksud selingkuh dengan rangkaian kalimat di novel barunya.

"Mandilah dulu, lalu sarapan. Setidaknya bersihkan dirimu, bau sekali," keluh Reiji, punggungnya bertemu dengan tembok dinding berlapis keramik biru. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tahan dengan bau badan Yuuya yang sudah lama tidak dibersihkan dengan sabun beraroma _vanilla_.

Yuuya mencibir sebelum berkumur dengan air.

Cplash!

"Meski hanya tetangga, kau ini cerewet sekali," gerutu Yuuya bete, ditaruhnya sikat gigi dan gelas di atas wastafel. Tubuh berbalik, menghadap Reiji yang masih setia berdiri bersandar di belakangnya.

Reiji menghela napas, "Tidak bisa. Sudah kusiapkan air mandi hangat dan serbuk mandi garam laut, cepat mandi sana sebelum airnya menjadi dingin." Itu bukan permintaan, itu perintah. Perintah mutlak, di mana Yuuya benar-benar harus menuruti apa kata 'pengasuh'nya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yuuya melengos, namun tetap menurut. Tubuhnya sudah pegal linu, kaku terlalu lama duduk di depan komputer. Apalagi tangan kanannya, sudah benar-benar nyaris mati rasa terlalu banyak digunakan untuk mengetik. Biarlah Yuuya menurut untuk kali ini, lagipula lihat sisi baiknya! Dirinya bisa bersantai melemaskan otot-ototnya selagi berendam.

"Baik, baik. Tidak bisakah gunakan kalimat yang lebih sopan pada _Sensei_ , eh, Akaba-san?" cibir Yuuya sebal, tangan dilipat ke belakang kepala sebelum melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi yang tepat berada di samping Reiji.

Reiji menyeringai kecil, "Ups, saya minta maaf, _Sensei_. Saya lupa jika _Sensei_ yang tergolong _moody_ ini kekanakan sekali."

Menghina, ya?

Imajiner berupa perempatan merah berukuran jumbo memaksa pamer di kening sang penulis novel. Sontak, Yuuya memutar kepala beserta tubuhnya mengarah pada Reiji yang masih bersandar. Sungguh, omelan panjang berupa bentakan atau mungkin bisa ditambah sumpah serapah akan terlontar keluar dari mulutnya jikalau sepasang bibir yang tidak asing tak membungkam celah di antara bibirnya lebih dulu.

Aduh, pelecehan. Sudah menghina, melecehkan lagi. Tetapi apa calon penerus _CEO Leo Corporation_ ini akan peduli? Toh, si _Sensei_ tidak pernah benar-benar menolak.

"Hmmmp!" Dorongan pada dada bidang dari sepasang tangan ringkih yang nyaris tak bertenaga lantaran tak mendapat asupan gizi yang seimbang selama satu minggu tidaklah berarti apa-apa bagi calon CEO. Kepala bermahkota merah-hijau ditolehkan ke sana-kemari, yang penting bisa melepaskan diri. Namun, yang berkacamata tak kalah keras kepala, sebelah tangan mendorong kepala si _Sensei_ hingga tak bisa ditolehkan sembarangan lagi. Tangan lain mendekap punggung yang terlapis piyama abu-abu.

"Lepaskan!" Yuuya memberontak dengan tenaga seadanya, walau tahu hal itu tidak akan membuatnya lepas dari jeratan Reiji yang bertenaga lebih ketimbang dirinya yang mungkin dengan sentilan kecil sudah tak berdaya. Sialan, sementang-mentang tubuhnya masih lemas akibat kegilaannya dengan naskah, lantas digrepe-grepe seenak jidat.

"Kenapa? Ini cara saya meminta maaf, Sensei. Lagipula, mungkin ini bisa menjadi referensi untuk tambahan plot cadangan novel berikutnya, eh?" sanggah Reiji kalem, tak acuh meski tatapan mata kekasihnya sudah berkilat tajam. Di matanya terlihat manis kok.

Bibir kembali dikecup, spontan mata terpejam. Tangan pucat mencengkram kaus biru pemuda berkacamata, rona merah semerah tomat menyeruak di pipi laksana kepiting rebus. Desahan halus terlontar keluar bersamaan dengan masuknya daging tak bertulang ke dalam panggung dalam gua hangat. Nyaris saja akan menggigit jika lidah tak keburu dihisap keluar, diajak berdansa. Reiji mengulum pelan, menikmati lidahnya menjelajahi seisi rongga mulut kekasihnya. Di sisi lain, Yuuya terlalu sibuk mendesah dan mencari celah untuk mengambil napas. Pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya ini benar-benar lihai, membelit lidahnya tanpa jeda. Yuuya benar-benar tak mampu untuk menghirup oksigen barang sejenak.

Selang waktu tak lama, kebutuhan akan oksigen dirasakan juga oleh sang calon _CEO_ , lagipula si _Sensei_ sudah nyaris akan tak sadarkan diri akibat serangannya. Lihat wajahnya, begitu merah bagaikan tomat segar. Napasnya terengah-engah, tak beraturan. Oksigen dihirup rakus, tak tahan mengisi paru-paru. Tangan ringkih masih mencengkram baju, mungkin akan benar-benar merosot ke lantai jika lengan kekar tidak menahan tubuhnya.

Yuuya menatap Reiji sengit, harga diri tak terima dilecehkan sedemikian rupa meski tubuh dan hati menerima dengan senang hati. Sedangkan Reiji hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan kalem, menggoda ketabahan hati sang penulis.

"Kelihatannya Anda jadi lemas. Mau sekalian saya mandikan?"

Mata Yuuya menyalang, tenaga dikerahkan dan mendorong dada bidang di depannya. Reiji terdorong mundur, melepas pelukannya pada Yuuya. Sang penulis sudah mengoceh sumpah serapah seraya menghambur ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Pff~ _Tsundere-Sensei_ ," ledek Reiji dengan suara agak keras.

"DIAM! ENYAH DARI RUMAHKU!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : ... Kenapa jadi OOC begini? Salah karakter, ya, saya? Ah, au ah, gelap ...


End file.
